Secretshhh!
by qhmidnight
Summary: Bella has a secret that is kept from her. Her mother sent her away from the little town where they live to a big city. Read to know more!
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything below;] Enjoy, my "second" story.  
**

**"A memory is what is left when something happens and does not completely happen." ~ Edward de Bono.**

**Bella:**

"Bells, we're reaching!" Alice, screamed.

Twins? I guess nobody would ever believe that's me and Alice. I plugged my earphones into my ears and pressed the "start" button.

"_In another life, I would make you stay_." The line pierced through my ears instantly.

The scene of roaring fire appeared before my eyes. I placed my hand on my bandage, is this related?

"Why does mum wants us to live with… dad?" I turned to Alice, trying to make something out of her, out of this mess.

"Eeeerrr, you don't ask. I guess she wants us to be more independent?" Alice stammered, and escaped from my vision.

"Sure. Independent." I shrugged. Something must be wrong, at least that's what I believed.

"Bell! What kind of people would we meet? Omg! Look there!" Alice screamed. From my angle, she is gorgeous.

However, nothing could take me off my curiosity of what happened last winter. In my collection, there was blood everywhere. When I got admitted into the hospital, I couldn't breathe; I couldn't move and even resigned to fate that there would be a better place for me when I move on. In my collection, I was worried, but I simply could not remember what was it. Once, that was a million answers in my head, but nothing seemed correct.

_My dog, Twink? But he's dead three years ago._

"Belli!" I jumped at Alice's exclamation. She just likes to create names for me, urgh. We got off the bus, and walked towards the house where we lived during part of our childhood days, and maybe, during summer. I pushed opened the gates, and saw Charlie opening his wide arms to welcome us. I hugged back with Alice and turned to face the mansion.

"I have to return to work, Jenn will show you your rooms." Charlie said, and I nodded blankly. There must be something to urge mum to return us to him, away from the little town, definitely.

"This way please?" Jenn smiled at us, she was Charlie's personal assistant. The door opened, and I saw my room. Hot pink.

**Alice:**

_I will never let her know, to protect her, I will._

**Just a short chapter one ;) Hope you like it, I guess rest of the chapters might be longer, hee:B**


	2. Chapter 2

**Totally no mood to study/do homework ;v Just escape from my Maths homework, and lot more to go! ;( **

**Well, *returns* **

**This chapter's a real short one! Hope you like it! Oh! In this fanfic, Alice and Bella are both 18 (twins) while Jacob is 19. Hahah! (;**

Bella:

_At least he know something, I've got leukophobia. That's pathetic, especially, when in this world, almost all the things have white in them. But it's under control now; I've been having medicine all this while. But, this is definitely not my colour._

"Bella! Alice! Can you two come down now?" A woman shouted.

I flee down the stairs, and saw two men wearing black suit with sunglasses, _don't they feel uneasy?_ And they were carrying two big bags of clothes and accessories. _Clothes? Dad can take a good look at my closet. It's already overwhelmed._ But I saw something that attracts my attention; it's the pink ballerina flats from Tiffany's! I ran and grabbed the shoes, I slid into my feet, and it's perfect!

Alice:

"Have you'll reached there?" Mother asked, snorting.

"Yes, Mum."

"Promise me you'll never tell her." Mother stammered.

I locked myself in the room that Father arranged for me. _Damn!_ The wooden door was a hard one, its lock was so dislocated and did I even mention the alcoholic smell? I guess, after all, the decision to send us away is a hard one for her. Why couldn't she accept everything? That Bella was in love with the guy in the motorbike! Only if that fire did not occur.

Jacob:

Wearing this suit makes me feel totally _Men in Black_ and this big bag of clothing was so heavy! But at least, I got into Mr. Walters' house and saw his daughter today! She's like the cutest duckling in planet Earth!

"Hey! Is this nice?" Little duckie exclaimed.

"Nice, you look like a duck." I said.

"WHAT!"

_*leukophobia is the phobia of the colour, white_

**Super duper shorty Chapter Two, and Chapter Three is when Bella meet… Heehee reviews please! *Begs***


End file.
